In vehicles with two permanently driven axles, transfer boxes of said type, on the one hand, serve to drive a rear axle through a first output shaft and, on the other hand, they serve to drive a front axle through a second output shaft which, as a rule, is offset relative to and extends parallel relative to the input shaft. The torque can be uniformly distributed between the output shafts by the differential gear assembly or a biased torque load can be applied to one of the output shafts.
The torque distribution in transfer boxes of this type is commonly effected by planetary gear differential assemblies for dividing the torque between the front axle and the rear axle; they are characterised by a large number of parts, complicated assembly procedures and by this high costs, more particularly if they are provided in the form of double planetary differentials to achieve a uniform torque distribution.